


Prurience & Impropriety

by toboldlyhomo



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Crack, M/M, Mild spoilers for after Ball & Chain, Nickels - Freeform, Rimming, TyZane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:37:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toboldlyhomo/pseuds/toboldlyhomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: how about TyZane AND Nickels for 'I'll never unsee that' ;D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prurience & Impropriety

**Author's Note:**

> I... tried to do a C&R-esque title. This was all that would pop in my mind.

Ty and Zane had spent the last several hours vigorously sandpapering the walls of their bookstore, ridding themselves of the cracked and yellowed paint that had adorned the space so that they could replace it with something new.

Ty sneezed loudly, the dust making its way up his nostrils when he removed his facemask, causing his fiancé to laugh at his suffering.

"That’s why you leave it on, babe," Zane joked as Ty sneezed again, even harsher.

"S’not funny, Garrett!" he groused.

"Think snot is exactly the problem," Zane remarked, flinching when Ty punched him in the bicep.

"Why do I even put up with you?" Ty complained, groaning at the pun.

"Because you loooooove me," he said in a musical tone, dragging out the word. 

"No, I love your dick. Not when you’re acting  _like_ a dick.” Ty scrubbed at the wall, annoyed, and glared at his fiancé through the corners of his eyes.

Zane only shrugged in response, not wanting to further anger someone who could probably do unspeakable things with the roughly grit material currently clenched in his fist.

Ty slammed the sandpaper down onto the floor, though the light weight made the gesture not as effective. “Where the hell are Doc and Irish, anyway? We’d be done by now if they hadn’t disappeared, and I wouldn’t need to be fucking sneezing all the time!”

Zane shrugged again. “Last I saw, they went into the workroom. But knowing them,” he called out in warning as Ty walked away, “the last thing on their minds is getting supplies.”

Ty stormed towards the back of the shop, where one room had been cordoned off with plastic sheets hanging from the walls to keep the sawdust at bay. Zane clambered after him, but was too late to stop him from opening the door. They were both stunned by the sight that greeted them.

Kelly was bent over the workbench, tools haphazardly thrown to the floor around him, completely naked, with Nick kneeling between his legs.

“ _Babe, please_ ,” Kelly begged, voice trembling and body covered in a thick sheen of sweat.  ** _  
_**

Nick’s hands were firmly pressed against the globes of Kelly’s arse, fingers digging into the skin and pulling them apart. The angle gave Ty and Zane the perfect view of Nick’s wet tongue sliding in and out of the tight heat, interspersed with slow drags from the base of Kelly’s perineum to his cleft. Gentle, torturous, and unrepentantly hot.

The sound of Kelly’s whimpers made Zane’s voice catch in his throat, and he gaped at the matching moans made by Nick as he lavished Kelly’s hole with his tongue. 

Ty, on the other hand, was fuming. “Are you  **fucking** kidding me?!” he shouted at the compromised men. “I’ll never unsee that!” 

Nick opened his eyes and fixed his gaze on Ty as he gave one last, slow pass of his tongue, then licked his lips and stood up. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, patting Kelly’s cheek with the other when the blond turned his head to watch Ty and Zane with an unashamed, desperate look on his flushed face.

"Well, did you need something?" Nick asked, raising his eyebrow.

Ty spluttered furiously, grimacing. He turned on his heel and raced off, grunting out his disgust and rubbing at his eyes. 

"C’mon, O," Kelly whined, rocking his hips back to Nick. "I need you inside me. Now."

Nick turned back around, leaning over to suck a bruise into the column of Kelly’s neck. “Anything you want, babe,” he said as he reached into his back pocket for lube.

Zane froze, processing everything he had just seen. “I should… go make sure he’s okay,” he explained as he quickly backed out of the doorway.

When he caught up to Ty, finding him hitting his head against the wall repeatedly to erase the images, he wrapped an arm around his waist and pressed a kiss to his temple. “Fuck, why haven’t we ever tried that?”

"Don’t start with me, Lonestar," Ty grumbled. "I’m scarred for life. Don’t think I’ll ever be able to have sex again."


End file.
